Banana Pudding
by Debonaire Luman
Summary: When Chika has a slight kitchen catastrophe, Shito tries to help him fix it. Naughtiness ensues. It would be a shame to let the banana pudding go to waste ;) Shito/Chika Warnings: Very intense foreplay! Slash! Yaoi! Male x male! DO NOT read this if you will be scarred for life.


**Summary: When Chika has a slight kitchen catastrophe, Shito tries to help him fix it. Naughtiness ensues. It would be a shame to let the banana pudding go to waste ;) Shito/Chika**

**Warnings: Very intense foreplay! No lemon. I don't think there's any language, but don't hold me to that. Um, what else… Slash! Yaoi! Male x male! DO NOT read this if you will be scarred for life.**

**Disclaimer: Come on people, it's called fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

Banana Pudding

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, Shito? Will you get me a towel?" Chika called to his boyfriend from the kitchen. Shito looked up from his book a little apprehensively.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, standing.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Just get me a towel, please."

Ignoring his request, Shito walked into the kitchen hesitantly. He froze, and then broke out into laughter at the sight.

"Oh, shut up… It fell," Chika blushed and turned away. He sat on the floor, covered in banana pudding with the empty bowl resting on his lap. "Stop laughing, already. Get me a towel," he grumbled.

Shito continued to laugh at his adorable boyfriend, who looked as if he wanted to punch him. "But it's such a pity to let it go to waste…" he said, dropping to his knees and moving right in front of Chika. He felt around the counter top for a spoon, and found one behind the box of vanilla wafers, which came crashing to the floor.

"What!? I'm not gonna let you eat banana pudding out of my lap!" Chika yelled, holding Shito's hand back.

"But it looks good…" Shito leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Chika's jaw line, savoring the sweet taste.

"Don't do that," Chika's breath hitched, rendering the command completely ineffective.

"Mmmh, that _is_ good. You made it?" Shito ignored him.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Chika replied, flustered. Shito scraped the spoon up Chika's thigh slowly, feeling him squirm under his touch.

Shito, stop it," he tried to sound forceful (to no avail). His only reply was a smirk as Shito repeated the action. He brought the spoon up to Chika's mouth.

"Eat it," he ordered. Chika took the spoon in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the cold metal. Shito looked satisfied as he pulled the utensil out of Chika's mouth abruptly and threw it somewhere to be forgotten. He reached for Chika's hand and brought it to his mouth. The spikey haired boy gasped as his fingers were engulfed in the hot wetness. Shito wore a quite seductive expression that made Chika sigh (more like whimper) and give way to his pleasure. That skillful tongue of his circled around each digit, curling over the tips and sucking lightly. Chika watched Shito, captivated by his movements. He readjusted himself to hide the discomfort in his pants. How very unfortunate, however, that Shito already noticed…

"It looks like you've got a bigger problem now, Chika," he spoke deeply, "Let's take care of this little one first." Chika stifled a moan as Shito pushed him to lie on his back and straddled him.

"What'd you do with the spoon?" he questioned.

"I don't need a spoon," Shito replied and dropped his head to trail his tongue down Chika's chest towards his abdomen.

"Hn… Sh-Shito…" Chika mewled, tugging at Shito's dark hair helplessly.

"Something you need, Chika?" Shito teased, bringing his head up off the other boy's torso.

"Yes!" he cried in frustration, forcing it back down.

"Tell me what you need," Shito commanded with feigned innocence. Chika groaned helplessly.

"Shito, please!" he cried. A mischievous smirk spread across Shito's face.

"Please what?" he teased a thumb around Chika's thigh, unbearably close to what the younger boy needed, then pulled back, waiting for an answer. Chika's mouth hung open, but he didn't speak.

"Please…go get you a towel?" Shito asked, starting to get up and (not) accidentally brushing a hand against Chika's hardness.

"Hah! P-please touch me!" he let his restraint fall and whined, grabbing Shito's arm and pulling him back down.

"Like this?" Shito rested his hand in the center of Chika's chest.

"No!" Chika lifted Shito's hand off his chest and pushed it down to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, but Chika, I haven't finished cleaning you up yet. Besides, there's a better way to solve that problem…" he whispered seductively. Admittedly, Shito was uncomfortably hard as well, but oh, it was worth the wait to tease his boyfriend. Just the thought of shattering Chika's composure left him throbbing.

"Sh-Shito, please! It's starting to hurt," he begged.

"No. We have to clean up your mess first." The younger boy tossed his head back and clenched his jaw in frustration. He wasn't sure he could stand much more of this. Chika moved his own hand to his arousal to find some relief, moaning and bucking his hips into the pressure. Shito swatted his hand away and pinned his arms down by his sides.

"Nngh, you…" Chika trailed off, panting and wriggling under Shito's firm grasp. Despite his best efforts, Shito held him down.

"Stop moving or it will take longer."

Chika whimpered and stopped struggling.

"That's a good boy."

Shito leaned down and started at Chika's hip, licking and sucking with an occasional love bite that coerced a long, drawn-out moan. He gradually made his way over to the other hip and repeated the movements. Chika half sobbed at the tantalizingly slow pace, which only encouraged Shito to go slower. Yeah, Shito was teasing himself as much Chika, and he struggled to keep his composure, and Chika would definitely make him pay later, but it was completely worth it. Shito slipped his tongue up and down Chika's inner thigh several times, each time coming closer to the aching hardness.

"Aah! Shito, hnn"

"Don't you dare come," Shito ordered.

"Nngh, but Shito…" Chika whined, begging and pleading pitifully. It was a beautiful sight.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," he whispered threateningly. Chika swallowed thickly, trying desperately to calm himself down. "I'm not moving until you get a hold of yourself."

The younger boy breathed deeply and looked for a distraction. Counting to 10, multiplication tables, facts on Ancient Rome, music artists, anything to take his mind off Shito. But his thoughts kept drifting back to his lusty eyes, the curve of his back, his legs straddling his own, the way his hair fell around his face, the strong hold he had on him, the bit of banana pudding smeared across his cheekbone, how his shirt hung down and you could see straight down his chest to the hardness in his pants…

"Gah, Shito! Stop being so sexy!" Chika shouted, rapping his fingers on the floor impatiently. Shito smiled to himself and sat back on his heels. Chika didn't dare move.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!?" the boy on the floor demanded. Rolling his eyes, Shito looked up at the ceiling, occasionally looking down at a struggling Chika.

"You know, I'm starting to lose my appetite," Shito said, smirking subtly.

"Shito!" Chika whined with frustration.

"Well, have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just hurry up!" Chika begged.

"Mmmh, okay," Shito lowered his head to Chika's other thigh and started to lick, suck, and bite his way up slowly. Almost immediately, Chika started to pant and moan loudly. The younger boy thrust his hands into Shito's hair and pushed his head down roughly. Shito shot up and pinned Chika's arms down by his sides again.

"Don't move. I want you to sit there and take it." Shito whispered in his ear. Chika whimpered and closed his eyes. His voice made Chika shiver with anticipation. He wanted to bash his head against the floor.

"Just hurry!"

Shito, once again, lowered his head to slide his tongue up Chika's thigh. This time, however, he didn't stop when he reached the area at his crotch.

"Haaah! Shito!" Chika nearly screamed when Shito flicked his tongue over his hardness lightly. Shito rewarded this beautiful sound by letting go of Chika's arms and stroking his chest briefly, earning a low purr. He pressed his tongue more firmly against the hot hard-on and slid it around slowly. It was all Chika could do to keep from thrusting his hips wildly.

"Aah! Hah! Sh-Shi- Hnn… Shito… Ah, please! Nngh," he mewled. Shito's arousal throbbed at the wanton sounds he heard, but he didn't give in to Chika's pleas.

Instead, he deepened his voice and spoke into Chika's clothed erection, "Don't come."

The boy cried out at the low vibrations that coursed through his hard-on, but he obeyed with difficulty. Shito moaned deeply into the cloth repeatedly, almost sending Chika over the edge. Shito stopped when a high-pitched cry slipped out of Chika's mouth. The split second of no contact lasted for an eternity.

Then he sucked. Hard.

"HAAAAAHH!" Chika screamed, an audible mewl in each jagged pant, "Aah! Shhhhhhhiii…t-to…P-pl-…Hah! Please!" He wrapped his legs around Shito's waist and clawed at his shoulders. Shito nibbled at Chika's arousal softly, gradually putting more pressure on the throbbing hardness.

Chika's legs fell wide open involuntarily as he arched his back far off the floor. Shito had to hold his hips down to keep him from thrusting frantically. While Shito continued to tease him, Chika started to shiver. It was mild at first, but quickly grew more violent. Shito hesitated, and drew back as he heard Chika hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, concern flooding his beautiful face. Chika's stomach did a flip. It was that feeling he got when Shito completely swept him off his feet. When he was totally overpowered by his magnificence, that no emotion could quite do the feeling justice. When he needed to tell Shito that he was more to him than what anyone could possibly put into words.

"Chika? You're not having a seizure or anything, are you?" The question broke him from his thoughts.

"Eh? No. No, I'm fine- I'm great. Now, if you're finished, will you please get me out of these clothes!?" he requested, tugging at his collar.

"Actually, I think you've had enough. You look tired," Shito rose, straightening his appearance and hiding his evil smirk.

Chika gaped at him before shouting, "No way! You get back down here and screw me until I see stars permanently!"

Shito laughed wickedly, finding Chika's bluntness incredibly sexy, "Chika, you're such a slut…"

Said slut spread his legs wide to emphasize Shito's point. "Do it!" he demanded, struggling to undo his belt.

"My, my. So impatient… I might have to teach you a lesson," Shito tsked disapprovingly.

"Shito!"

"Okay, okay… You ready to go?"

Chika nodded eagerly. This was gonna be good…

* * *

A/N: There you have it! First M rated fic. I feel the need for a deep spiritual cleansing… Typing it out was tiresome, I tell you! Mainly because I got sidetracked changing each word to suggested synonyms… It's great fun, you should try it. I might have forgotten to change them back, so have fun playing decipher-the-meaning-of-this-sentence! (I do apologize. Heh heh.)

I know the ending was unsatisfying. Got a problem with it!? Yeah, me too… I just can't seem to bring myself to write an actual explicit scene. Go ahead and make fun of me.

Aaaanyway, thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
